


Second chances

by Nevada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Scott, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда он потерял свою первую любовь в семнадцать, он подумал, что никогда не будет в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second chances

**Author's Note:**

Когда он потерял свою первую любовь в семнадцать, он подумал, что никогда не будет в порядке.

Эллисон.  
Даже мысли о ее имени приносят боль. Он не мог стереть картину ее улыбки в первый день школы. Скотт предложил ей ручку, она одарила его робкой улыбкой и сказала «спасибо». Это было первое, что она сказала ему. Он был уверен – это любовь с первого взгляда. Так и было.

Шли месяцы, он не мог перестать думать о ней. Он не мог перестать говорить о ней. Ему хотелось писать стихи о ее улыбке, просто не мог найти слов, чтобы описать это. Всякий раз, когда она улыбалась, весь его мир, казалось, светился. Если она плакала, он делал все возможное, чтобы развеселить ее. Чаще всего ему это удавалось, но бывали времена, когда черная туча их не покидала. Всякий раз, когда ей было грустно, он тоже грустил.

Месяцы все шли и шли, Эллисон менялась. Она начала избегать его и стаю. Скотт не винил ее. Он все еще оборотень, а ее семья охотится на их вид.

Маккол думал о том, какой могла быть их жизнь, если бы он не был укушен альфой. Были бы они счастливы вместе? Набрался бы он достаточно мужества, чтобы поговорить с ней? Рухнула бы она ему в объятия, говоря как любит его и как благодарна? Улыбалась бы она ему слабой улыбкой, когда он чувствовал, что жизнь покидает ее дрожащее тело?

***

Сто пятьдесят семь дней назад он слышал ее голос в последний раз. Он не хочет смотреть никаких видео, и вообще думает о том, чтобы удалить их, но в итоге извлекает карту памяти из телефона и кладет ее в коробку вещей, которые она оставила. Этого достаточно, чтобы выдержать повторение ее смерти почти каждую ночь.

В своих снах – кошмарах – Скотт продолжает видеть это снова и снова. Он сражается с другим оборотнем – они все борются – когда внезапно его сердце делает кульбит с последующим криком Лидии. Он оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть ее, прижимающую свои руки к животу, хватающую ртом воздух и смотрящую прямо на него.

Все это происходит слишком быстро. Оборотни убегают к тому времени, когда он подбегает к ней и крепко хватает, не давая упасть. Она смотрит на него все еще задыхаясь, пытается сформулировать слова. Он не обращает ни на что внимание, есть только Эллисон в его руках. Он смотрит на нее, не говоря ни слова. В ее глазах слезы, когда она произносит «пожалуйста, Скотт». (Он не узнает ее голоса).

Он просыпается, чувствуя оцепенение, глаза налиты кровью. Спустя сто пятьдесят семь дней кулак, сжимающий его сердце, начинает ослаблять хватку, ему становится легче дышать так долго, пока он не дает своим мыслям сбиться с пути. Он добирается до душа, затем спускается по лестнице, хватая чашку кофе и кусок хлеба, чтобы его мама не волновалась (он больше не знает голода). Он справляется со школой, фокусируется на домашней работе, так как это его последний год обучения. Он избегает ланчей, избегает его стаю.

Он не разговаривал ни с кем кроме Стайлза за прошедшие сто пятьдесят семь дней. Он получил множество смс от членов стаи, которые надеются, что он чувствует себя лучше, и ждут его возвращения в любой день. Стайлз рассказывал ему немного о них. До сих пор все было в порядке: Стайлз и Дерек заботились о стае. Лидия же на встречах не появлялась.

***

Сорок три дня спустя Скотт приходит на собрание. Стая – сейчас только Стайлз, Дерек, Джексон, Денни, Бойд и Эрика – одаривает его улыбками, и Эрика осторожно обнимает его. Он призывает остальных, и вскоре его окружают родные запахи. Он был дерьмовым альфой, но они принимают его назад, словно ничего и не произошло.  
Он благодарен за это.

Они сообщают ему, что в городе появился новый молодой оборотень. Дерек дает им знать, что мальчишка – омега со светящимися голубым глазами.

***

Он не может оторвать взгляда от парня, когда они встречаются в первый раз. Парень, запах которого с ноткой горя, смотрит на него, выражает заинтересованность о присоединении к стае. Они требуют с него объяснения голубым глазам, и он рассказывает им о жестоком отце. Парень представляется Айзеком.

Дерек продолжает кидать на него быстрые взгляды. Айзек одаривает его более длинными. 

***  
Они продолжают собираться каждую ночь по средам в лофте Дерека. Дерек много раз ловит Скотта уставившимся на Айзека, и смотрит на него задумчивым хмурым взглядом.

Это была одиннадцатая среда после вступления Айзека в стаю. И это было хорошо. Кулак вокруг сердца Скотта продолжает напоминать о первой любви теперь только несколько ночей в месяц, и от этого легче. Он коротко посмеивается над тем, что говорит Айзек, и все замирают на секунду. Он понимает, что они не слышали как он смеется, возможно, последние триста девять дней, но Айзек просто ухмыляется ему. Это вызывает странное чувство внизу живота. На губах всех присутствующих появляется улыбка.

Позже Скотт сидит на крыше, смотрит на луну и думает о ней. Представляет, что Эллисон бы подумала о Айзеке. Он тихо шепчет «я скучаю по тебе», прежде чем залезть обратно через окно.

***

Он не перестает считать дни с ее смерти. Сомневается, что когда-нибудь перестанет. Кто-то рассказывает Айзеку о Эллисон. И это прекрасно, потому что на следующем собрании стаи Айзек мягко сжимает его плечо. Стайлз и Дерек все еще отвечают за встречи стаи и прекрасно с этим справляются.

Когда однажды Лидия появляется, Скотт знает, что прошел триста тридцать один день. Они все обнимаются, а Джексон берет Лидию за руку. Лидия продолжает приходить после этого. 

***

Дерек разговаривает с ним за девятнадцать дней до годовщины смерти Эллисон.

\- Ты знаешь, это нормально – двигаться дальше. Влюбиться снова, - Скотт замечает, как глаза Дерека перемещаются в сторону кухни. Он знает, что там стоит Стайлз. Он понятия не имеет, как это произошло, но это выглядит правильным. Он улыбается и кивает.

Дерек говорит ему, что он заслуживает второй шанс.

Позже он снова поднимается на крышу. В этот раз он говорит больше: об Айзеке, о стае, о школе и о том, как он мечтает, чтобы она была здесь.

***

Вскоре приходит день, когда уже год как нет Эллисон. Они навещают ее могилу. Улыбка появляется на губах Скотта, когда он видит все цветы и свечи на могильном камне. По щекам Лидии текут к слезы, она прислоняется к Джексону. Они стоят в тишине, думая о старом друге.

Айзек стоит рядом со Скоттом. Он тянется, чтобы взять его за руку. Айзек ободряюще улыбается ему и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на имя. Эллисон Арджент. 

Когда он поворачивается, то замечает, что все смотрят на него. Никто не указывает на переплетенные пальцы его и Айзека.

\- Пойдем домой, - говорит он. Все кивают, а Лидия крепко его обнимает.

***

Он целует Айзека в первый раз спустя двадцать один день. Никто ничего не говорит, они просто одаривают их улыбками. Он все еще бывает на крыше, разговаривая с Эллисон. Иногда он зовет с собой Айзека. Скотт считает, что ей бы он понравился.

«Большой щенок с остроумными репликами» - описывает Айзека Стайлз.

Они никогда не говорят о его отце. Это не та тема, которая комфортна для обсуждения. Но они говорят о Эллисон. Скотт рассказывает истории о ней, Айзек позволяет. Он молчит, играя с пальцами Скотта, когда тот пытается подобрать слова. Он все еще любит ее, и Айзека он любит тоже.

Кроме того, он любит просыпаться в теплых объятиях. Он сильнее прижимается и слышит хриплое «доброе утро, Скотт».

\- Доброе утро, - шепчет он, переворачиваясь на кровати, чтобы поцеловать парня в губы. Глаза Айзека закрыты, но он счастливо мурлычит.

Скотт верит во второй шанс.


End file.
